deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MP999/MP is Leaving? Noooooooo!!!!!
TEMPORARILY! All right; some of you may have heard I interviewed with Disney a couple months back. It was a pretty big one; put on a suit, fly to a different province in business class, meet at fancy hotel, that kind of stuff. I nailed it. Well, kinda. I didn’t get the voice acting part which I really wanted, which was a long shot anyway. But, I did manage to get a job helping with parks management, which is cool as Hell. (Those who are wondering how that works, I applied for two things, and had interviews for both on the same day. But I digress.) So, I’ll be moving down to and living in Florida for the summer. Due to a combination of lots of work hours, a crap ton of fun ways to spend my days off, and rather limited internet access, you can consider me gone from the wiki from May through August. I may be able to hop on now and then to join chat for a bit, or check up on any recent completed battles, but with regards to actually putting up content, that will be very difficult. So, with just over a month before my little hiatus, I have a lot on my plate to finish that has to be done around university exams and visa paperwork, which take priority. What I’m hoping for is: *At least two more completed Death Battles. I want to go out on a high note, Nico Robin Vs Blake Belladonna, but Bilbo Baggins Vs Willow Ufgood doesn’t appear to be the easily-done battle I thought it was. Imma be honest, I had no idea there were Willow video games. So, it may be replaced by one I can get done quicker. *My OMM tournament. I said I’d do another one after I took a break; it’d be lame to make you guys wait three months for a finale then even longer to submit characters for another one. There are only four battles left to do, and voting is done for two of them. *A DBX. At least one; I’m on a season break for OMM, but I want to give DBX a shot. I already have the battle in mind, but it’s nothing huge. *RR. The biggest challenge; I have gladly taken up Grn’s ridonculous race, which still has a fair bit to go. I have footnotes for how the rest of it will go, and I’ll try to do as much as I can before I leave. However, because they don’t require the level of research and internet that battles do, they will be much easier for me to write up in Florida than anything else. Type up when I have time, save to word document, copy paste to blog when I'm able to use the res computers. Bing bang boom. So, yeah. Tldr, I’m busy for three months in a month, so I’m aiming for two DBs, 4 OMMs, 1 DBX and lots of blog posts before I go. Category:Blog posts